The Latest Addition
by Lineia
Summary: Jacob has heard the rumours, he has heard that the infamous Order of the Musketeers is present in his University. Intrigued, he goes looking for them; and find them he does. And now he is ready to do anything to be included into the mysterious group. M/M lemons, warning for light hazing and foursome.
1. Prologue

**The Latest Addition**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer._**

A/N: Thanks to my Colonel Muse ZacTy210 for the idea and for beta'ing.

**Warning : This story will contain elements of hazing, humiliation and slash !**

* * *

The Prologue

"I, Jacob Black, swear fealty to the Order of the Three Musketeers." I said as I shivered. I was standing naked in one of those bedrooms in a hall of residence at university.

Emmett came to me dressed with the full decorum – hat with feathers, red jacket, black tight pants and cowboy boots, with the exciting rapier hanging at his side – and presented me with a parchment. Before my eyes, he picked a needle up from his desk, lathered it with Vodka before setting fire to the alcohol, sanitizing it. He gave it to me with a pointed look.

I took the needle, pricked my index and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment, before I pressed my thumb on the drop, effectively imprinting my fingerprint in blood. I was then presented by Paul – who was similarly clad – with a red candle and a seal. I dripped a little wax on the parchment next to my print, before pressing the seal onto the hardening wax. I then took an ancient looking feather fitted with a fountain pen, plunged it in a liquid suspiciously resembling blood, and sealed the pact by singing in red at the bottom of the document.

Edward snatched it away and declared "You have agreed to an initiation period of one week. If it is completed successfully, you will become Musketeer Jacob d'Artagnan. Tomorrow, you will belong to Musketeer Edward Athos, Tuesday you will belong to Musketeer Emmett Portos, and Wednesday you will belong to Musketeer Paul Aramis. New instructions will follow for the rest of the week. You must obey the commands of the Brother you belong to whatever they may be, failure to do so will see you cast away from the Order. Do you, Jacob Black, accept these terms ?"

"I do." I said simply, suppressing another shiver. I had no idea what they had in mind for the initiation, but I felt like I was getting in over my head.

Edward answered "Very well. You may get clothed and leave. You will present yourself at the door of Musketeer Edward's room tomorrow at 7AM to take your orders. Break ranks !"

I couldn't put on my clothes and get out of there fast enough. They started whispering among themselves as soon as Edward ordered them at ease. When I was back in my room, I took the time to breathe before re-stripping to my boxers and jumping in bed. I needed to get up early to report for duty, so I might as well go to sleep, even if I would never be able to relax. I let my mind trail back to how all this started ...

When I arrived at University six month ago, my dad and I first went to inspect the room which would be my refuge for the three coming years. It was small, but cosy. And the best part was that I wouldn't have to share it. As much as I knew it was important to socialize from the very beginning, I wanted to have my room for myself, the one place where I could relax. Dad left, and I started to unpack. When I was done I started wondering in the corridors of the hall of residence, presenting myself and engaging in small talk with whomever I crossed.

Pretty soon, I heard the rumours. People said that the famous Order of the Musketeers was in my University ! Everyone knew what it was, a secret community of three students who first at highschool, and apparently still at University, called themselves the Three Musketeers. At highschool they had pulled pranks on bullies and football stars, helped the oppressed and that kind of stereotypic stuff. Except when they started punishing teachers for being bullies too, they went from the highschool rumour to a Nation-wide legend, the three students who stood up to tyranny – and jerks, on a more general basis.

At first I had rolled my eyes whenever they were mentioned. Except when my Crystallography teacher – who had taken me and a few other students on his bad side – suddenly sent us apology emails, or when a friend who had been bullied by a jerk of the football team told me that he had seen the said jerk tied up in the Library, in his undies, with a sign saying "I'm a bullying jerk, please forgive me.", I suddenly started thinking they couldn't be that bad.

The _coup de grâce_ came when the dreaded Lab Instructor – who had a knack for making students feel stupid – was found tied up in his lab, with test tubes aligned next to each other spelling 'I'm sorry'. That particular Lab Instructor had thought it very fun to ask me if I had been taught to read '_being a native an'all'_, so I immediately got curious, and started asking questions, poking around.

It took me four months, but I tracked them down, Emmett and Paul, the muscles, and Edward, the brain and leader of the Order. I immediately told Edward I would do anything to be included in the Order. At first he pretended not to know what I was talking about, but after a month when I didn't let go and it became obvious his lie wasn't working, he started taking me seriously. He said that he was impressed, that not many had figured out who they were, and that none of those hadn't given up. He said he would discuss it and come back to me. He said to be patient.

So I was patient. They made me wait a whole fucking month. Tonight they came and asked what I would be prepared to do to be inducted. I immediately said 'anything'. They took me to Edward's bedroom, ordered me to strip and told me a few things: there would be a week-long initiation to test my motivation, strength of will, and openness of mind –whatever that meant. They explained that there were two rituals, one on the first Sunday night and the other at the end of the week if I was successful. They explained the week would really NOT be fun and that I was free to give up whenever I wanted. I boldly asked them to get on with the ceremony. Edward scolded and relented, but not before declaring 'if at any moment you want to give up, state clearly "I give up". Let me be clear, you will only get one chance.'

And here I was, in bed, wondering what kind of initiation they were talking about, and fantasizing about sword fights, martial arts and such.

* * *

A/N: Review if you like !


	2. Day 1

A/N: Thanks to ZacTy2010 for beta'ing !

**Warning: M/M, Hazing, Dub-con. Don't read if it's not your thing !  
**

* * *

Day 1

7:00, I was in front of Edward's door, nervous as hell. I knocked and waited.

I knew they had two rooms for three, Edward had a single one and Emmett and Paul had a double room. I also knew that they frequently switched rooms to suit their needs, unbeknown to the Warden.

The door swung open, and I was invited in by a stern-looking Edward. I walked in humbly, wondering what was about to happen and hoping I wouldn't miss too many lectures.

"Right, so today you're mine. Let me explain quickly how the week is going to happen. The first three days are going to be very boring, and we'll be testing your motivation. The next three days we'll be sharing you with another Musketeer, and we'll be testing your openness and strength of will. The last day will be a test of courage and determination. If you pass successfully, you'll be inducted in the order, and we'll teach you everything we know about sword fights, brawls in a general term, and hundreds of other useful skills. Shall I proceed ?"

I nodded and he carried on "Good. Today you will start by cleaning my room, hoovering, washing the en-suite bathroom. You have one hour to do this. At 8:00 you will go to the Cafeteria and bring us breakfast. At 8:45 we will head over to Campus, and you will carry all my books. We will separate to go to our individual classes and at 16.00 you will be waiting in front of my door on your knees. A simple 'yes' will do."

I nearly rolled my eyes before saying "Yes." Hazing. Great. I thought these guys were above hazing ... I already felt like giving up !

He went to sit on his bed after showing me where everything I would need was. He took out a book and with a last look towards me, declared "And in case you were wondering, this is hazing, and I could not care less if this diminishes us in your standards. We are not looking for expansion and agreed to this after a months' deliberation for reasons unknown to you. I was personally against it but was overruled by the majority, so I suggest you take care what you do and say in front of me. Finally, I'll say that these tasks are designed to make you give up, so if this is what you want to do, please feel free to, we won't think less of you."

I gaped. The fact that he had been reading my mind wasn't the most important. The fact that he didn't want me wasn't either. It was the fact that the tasks were designed to make me give up. Now I would show them, I wasn't going to give up ! Besides, if they put so much thought into it, it probably wasn't your regular, simple, dim-witted hazing ...

I put my back into it. As degrading as it was, I just did everything without thinking too much about it. I did hate to have to clean the toilet, but it wasn't filthy. In any case Edward wasn't rubbing my nose into it or anything; I doubt he wanted to make it difficult.

When I was done, I went to pick up breakfast, we ate and went out for Campus. I spent the day listening only with one ear to the lecturer, and not listening to my friends. The general vibe I got from Edward was that he wasn't cruel or mean, but he didn't like me either. I think he kind of hoped that I would give up, but I also think he had a kind nature, so he wouldn't do anything terrible. Not that I knew a lot about him, but I had gotten to know him during the two months when I tried to get inducted.

At four I was waiting in front of Edward's door, kneeling. People were giving me looks, but I was deep in my thoughts and couldn't give a damn. I was wondering what he'd make me do now, there weren't that many chores to be done in a student bedroom !

He arrived with the same neutral face he had had all morning, opened the door and waved me in. I obeyed and stood awkwardly while he took his coat off, emptied his school bag and stuff like that.

When he was done he turned to me and declared with that empty voice that was starting to get to me "Right, we're going to jog and you're going to workout when we come back. Go change to something suitable to run." He picked up a few clothes and went to his bathroom, closing the door not too gently.

I frowned and sprinted to my room, doing as I had been told, before returning, knocking on the door. Edward could do whatever he wanted, I would get into that order and help them. This is something I really wanted. University had been pretty boring, quite the anticlimax after everyone told me it was the best years of their lives. I was planning on making the most of it, and this was a golden opportunity I wasn't about to let go.

He opened the door and left his room; he had a pair of sweats and a navy blue loose shirt with 'PRIDE' written in pink. I normally am not into judging people or their clothes, but that was pretty ... _Gay_. Anyway, not that it really mattered; I was far from homophobic, even though I would never get within ten leagues of a naked guy. Which is probably why I was weirded out when they ordered me to strip ...

We ran for about an hour. I was panting, but Edward had barely broken a sweat. Shit, and I thought I was muscular ! He was all lean and seemed much tougher than me !

He eyed me critically before saying "We're going to have to work on that bad shape if you want to join us, you'll be expected to run for two hours two times a week as part of our training. Now let's hurry up, we've still got your workout to take care of." He sprinted up the stairs that led to his room, and I strained to follow, huffing and puffing along the way. Obviously he was taking this whole sport thing very seriously. Which I guess was kind of a good thing when you're threatening teachers and staff ...

I usually worked out about twice a week for half an hour, which was enough to get nice abs, pecs and arms. Other than that, I wasn't a sports freak, but I think that was about to change ! Edward was not so patiently waiting, holding his door open for me to come in.

"Ok – now comes the part where I'll get to see what you're made of. I'm going to put you through an intense workout. Depending on the results, I'll either give a very negative opinion to you to my two friends, give you an intense extra workout to do to bring you up to speed, give you a few tips if you're not far behind, or nothing if I'm satisfied; even though that's unlikely seeing how you're trying to catch your breath after a short and slow run."

Boy did he put it bluntly. Sir, yes, sir ! I wasn't exactly sure what a bad reference from Edward would mean, but since he was the leader of the order, let's just say it couldn't be good. Nonetheless, I thought I'd ask, I really didn't want to go through the whole week to have them tell me I wasn't good enough ! "What happens if you give a negative opinion of me ?"

Edward, who had taken his shirt off and was rummaging through his chest of drawers, didn't bother turning to me before he answered "Look, you're a special case. We didn't do this for us since we're all founders. So we spent a week planning this, but the rest we make up as we go along." He turned to me "To answer your question, they'll make your life hell to force you to give up. If you don't, you're in, we're not going to turn you away if you're stubborn enough to make it through, but that doesn't mean we won't try to make you if we don't like you. Clear ?"

I nodded. Crystal clear. Bad opinion = bad news. I understood the logic and it made perfect sense, this was kind of my trial period, but theirs too.

"Actually, Jacob, I have to say one other thing. Paul, Emmett, and I are thick as thieves, it won't be easy to cut yourself a place by our side, but if you do I can promise it will be worth it. BUT this isn't only about running around with capes and rapiers, it's about friendship and very strong bonds, so if you don't fit in or if we can't stand each other, we probably won't keep you around. Then again, I doubt you'll want to stay if you hate our guts, but I have to be honest."

"I'm not expecting anything else."

"Good. Now let's get on with your workout. I've got weights to test your arms, we'll do sit ups to test your abs and push-ups to test your general strength. That'll do well for a start. I'll give you ten minutes to rest while I'm in the shower, feel free to stay here or return to your room in the mean time." Again, he strode to the bathroom and closed the door. Under his frosty demeanour though I was feeling his care and caution. He was a good guy, I was more or less convinced he was only careful about letting people in.

I chose to stay in his room while he showered. I drummed my hand nervously on my thigh, waiting for him to be ready. From the little I knew, he probably wouldn't take his time, but wouldn't make it quick either. I doubted anything could make Edward change his habits ...

The ten minutes felt like years. By the time he was done I was a nervous wreck, it was like I was going to have to take an exam, I felt stressed out... I couldn't understand for the life of me why this was so important, but it was.

He came out of the bathroom shirtless with a pair of loose jeans and didn't throw me one glance, while he continued to dry his dripping hair. Once he was done he threw on a clean shirt and for the first time his unwavering confidence seemed to waver.

He bit his lip before declaring "Right, now you're going to workout. Now strip."

"What ?" I spluttered.

He slipped on his mask of indifference again "You heard me. "

This time I really didn't feel like obeying pliantly "Wasn't it enough that I had to that yesterday ?"

Edward propped himself on the bed and took out the same book he had been reading that morning. He didn't even look up when he said "You'll have to strip a lot this week. But if it's a problem, I really understand, not many people like humiliation."

I ground my teeth, pondering the question, while Edward seemed quite content to read peacefully. I really wanted to get into that Order of theirs, but I really was quite prude ... It had taken quite a while to make them strip me last night, and I wasn't about to make it a habit to take my clothes off each time they wanted it.

After about five minutes, Edward looked up "Still here ? I don't have all day, so make up your mind quickly."

"Why do you want me to strip?"

He fucking chuckled before dismissing it "I already explained the why's and wherefore's."

I insisted "You didn't explain why I would have to strip !"

He smiled before putting his book down. He hopped out of bed and went to open his door, looking pointedly at me. Again, I ground my teeth before lifting my shirt off. Fine, he wins, but I didn't like it ! Edward slammed the door shut and returned to sit on his bed, his face as neutral as ever. I slipped out of my pants and looked pointedly at him, making it clear I wasn't about to take my boxers off.

"What are you waiting for ?"

"You to tell me what workout I need to do." I answered, making sure he understood I wasn't about to streak in his bedroom, they had had me get naked for that ceremony, that was enough.

"I'm tired of arguing, now if I've got to repeat myself once again I'll consider you disobeyed and you know what that means. Now get naked right now or leave !" I clamped my jaw shut and took my boxers off, feeling the blush creeping up my cheeks and my dick shrinking to a shaming size. I awkwardly covered my privates.

He turned around and clambered back up on bed, before declaring "You're a stubborn one ! I warn you, I don't do stubborn well." He turned back and said "Right, now you'll be doing a series of forty push-ups, sit-ups and weights. We'll start with the push-ups while you're not too tired. So get on with the first series."

I dropped to my knees before bending forward to assume the push-up position. I couldn't help but feel like he was checking me out ... Then, I couldn't be sure with that damned neutral face of his !

_One, Two, Three ... Twenty, Twenty-one, Twenty-Two ... Thirty-Nine, Forty_ ! I collapsed on the ground. Oh my Fucking god ! How many series did he expect me to do, again ?

"Nice start, you lifted your arse near the end though. If you can manage two more series you'll be more or less at our level. We'll see how far you get. You get five minutes rest."

Now being naked was the last of my worries. Two more series ? I wasn't going to survive the last one ...

After what felt like five seconds he declared "Ok, second series." This time he left his bed and went to stand beside me. I assumed the position and started, pushing up and down as quickly as possible.

Somewhere around twenty I felt his naked foot press down on my arse. I collapsed and rolled away, jumping to the worst conclusions. Edward had his hands in his pocket, looking bored. He said simply "You're raising your damn arse, it's really not good, and it doesn't take the same effort." I laughed nervously at that.

"What, you thought I was starting to grope you or something ?" He asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and silently resumed the position to finish the series. At thirty-five I felt his foot pressing down on my arse again, but this time I simply set my jaw and lowered my arse, making my arms scream in protest. When I was done I collapsed again.

"Not bad, but I don't think you'd be able to take another forty..." I shook my head from where I had collapsed on the ground. Fuck it, I was far from their level it seemed ... I noticed Edward plug his iPhone to the docking station on the desk and soon music was streaming out low. I recognized it as Maroon 5, something I liked but didn't love. Anyway, it was a good enough distraction.

After about five minutes Edward looked up from the book he had taken up "Stand up. What do you prefer to do now, sit ups or weights ?" Seeing as my arms were still complaining I decided to take on the sit-ups.

"Ok, lie down on your back. You'll do two times forty regular and the two times fifty crossed sit-ups. Start with whatever you prefer; you'll have two minutes between each series." I had no idea what crossed sit-ups were, so I started with the regular ones. I was proud to see that I got to the end of the forty without too much trouble. He gave me two minutes to recuperate and motioned for me to continue.

"Hum, so what are crossed sit ups ?"

"You raise your legs like your were sitting on a chair, your hands behind your head, and you sit up to touch your knees with your elbows, alternating right and left."

It was simple enough, except that as soon as I got into position I realized I was entirely ... vulnerable. Edward didn't seem to care one bit though, he was focused on my movements. When I reached thirty though, he grabbed my ankles and pulled them away, forcing me to sit up higher. Nonetheless, I completed the series without trouble. After two minutes I did another forty regular sit-ups, and again fifty crossed. By the end I was sweaty, smelly, and couldn't wait to be allowed to get back to my room.

"Five minutes rest and we'll get on with the weights." He said simply. I nodded wordlessly. I was starting to get irritated with being naked. The sit-ups had forced me to reveal everything, and I would probably have to face him naked for the weights.

When the time was up, he fished under his bed and retrieved one of those one-handed weights and put it down at my feet. "You know what to do. Thirty to start with each arm to begin."

I completed the series, ending huffing and puffing but otherwise feeling quite satisfied. This time he gave me only one minute to recuperate before motioning me to start again. This series was hell towards the end, my muscles were burning and I felt myself tilt to balance the weight. Edward pursed his lips but said nothing.

I was really hoping we were done, but he ordered me to do another forty. He must have noticed my crest-fallen expression because he said "Come on, after that there's another little thing that doesn't require muscle power and you're done for the day."

He went behind me, and as soon as I started to tilt again, he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stand upright. Well, I got through the series, but my arms were jelly...

"Good, you'll have to work harder for the push-ups, we'll be working up the sit-ups to see where you stand, and you'll do fine with weights."

I sighed deeply. At least this was worth the effort, he seemed content with my prowess !

He went to stand in front of me, planted his hands on his hips and said "Now kneel, suck me off and you can get out of here."

I was too tired to even register what he said. My brain processed the information slowly and one by one, so I kneeled. Then my brain went on to process the second order. "WHAT ?!"

He raised his eyebrows "I'm going to be very nice and I'm NOT going to repeat myself, which would mean you'd have done all those efforts for nothing."

I stood up "Look, I'm not gay, I – I can't ..."

He shrugged "Fair enough. Put your clothes on and get out."

Damn I was conflicted. I wanted to be part of this _so_ much !

When I didn't want, Edward's indifference slowly warped into a more caring, gentle expression "Look Jake, Emmett, Paul, and I are gay. That's how we started, we busted homophobic arse. If you want to be a part of this, you'll have to do your share of pleasuring but you'll get better sex than you have ever had in return. If it's not what you want, of course we won't force you into anything. But think about this: do you want to have mindless sex with a faceless girl who doesn't know how to please a man, or do you want to learn everything there is to know about pleasure ? Emmett, Paul, and I are friends with benefits, we want to live life to its fullest. Now make up your mind about what you want."

He seemed to want me around all of a sudden... Well, I can't say I didn't consider what he said. I had never had sex, too shy and all. And I had this grand idea about falling in love and so on. But I was a teenager for fuck's sake ! I was horny, I was curious, and I liked the idea of having three friends with benefits, even if they were ... _guys_. I took a deep breath and kneeled in front of Edward. And most of all, I wanted more than anything to be part of their order.

"Right, now take my pants and underwear off and start sucking."

I took a deep breath, put my index under the band of his underwear and pants, and slowly pulled them down. His hard cock was staring me in the face. God this was so fucked up ... I was ready to jump up and sprint out of the room, but he gently put his hand on my head and started to stroke my hair. Somehow that coaxed me into tentatively opening my mouth and taking the large head in.

It didn't taste bad or anything, it definitely felt weird to suck a guy's cock, but that was just ingrained by my homophobic dad. Soon I was taking more of Edward in and sucking like a pro. He had his head thrown back and made a few guttural noises, while fisting my hair.

I started bobbing up and down Edward's hard cock. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was incredibly humiliating to be naked, on my knees, sucking his cock, but I felt myself get slowly turned on by the prospect of Edward fucking my mouth wildly while pulling on my hair.

Just as I thought about that, he pulled me off his cock and declared with a lusty expression "Ok, you're done for the day." I didn't waste a second, I jumped into my undies, pants, and strode out of his room, just as he declared "Knock at this door at 8.00 tomorrow morning."

I didn't make any effort to acknowledge him, and soon I was lying on my bed shirtless, thinking about what just happened. My first reaction was disgust. I had been on my knees sucking a guy's cock !

I was sporting a semi thinking about it. Unconsciously, I slipped out of my clothes and slowly started to stroke myself. I don't know, the idea of being held against my will was kind of a ... turn-on ... I guess that's why I put up with stripping and revealing myself in front of Edward in the first place. I increased my pace and soon I was cumming all over myself with a groan. Man what was I getting myself into ?!

* * *

A/N: Next chapter next week !


	3. Days 2 & 3

**Warning : Hazing, M/M lemons of many kinds.**

* * *

Day 2

At 8.00 I was in front of the door, and I knocked. The door immediately opened, and I had the surprise to see Emmett motioning me in. They must have swapped rooms ... He made me fetch breakfast, and we ate on the desk, like with Edward, except it seemed Emmett was even more morose.

"So I gather yesterday didn't go well ?"

I shrugged "I thought it was fine. I'm not too hot about the whole stripping and all, though ..." This morning I had sworn to myself I wouldn't let them strip me or use me again. I wasn't gay and I wasn't interested in that kind of shit. Which made no sense whatsoever, since Edward had clearly explained I would be expected to do more, but I needed to convince myself I wasn't into all that ! I wasn't homophobic, but I sure as hell didn't want to be gay either !

Emmett raised an eyebrow "Is that right ? I really thought you were gay, that's why I convinced Ed' and Paul to let you in."

I spluttered the orange juice I had been sipping "What ?!"

His turn to shrug "Well, you're cute, not a brat, not very manly, always with the same guy, so I just assumed. And Ed' told me you had a semi all the time he had you naked, so ..." My eyes widened, and he carried on "It's a shame, I took a lot of fire to get you this chance and you don't even want it... You know, if you don't want to suck cock and get yours sucked, you should get out of here, 'cause I'm planning on making you suck me off twice today."

I could literally feel my pupils dilating at his words. But no, I couldn't find that hot, could I ? Please ? Apparently he expected me to answer, because he kept his gaze trained on me, disapproving. I was conflicted, but in the end I just said "I can take it." For all my words, I could feel my cock grow slowly, I might not be as straight as I thought …

"You're missing the point, the thing is to enjoy it. Not the whole humiliation and boring chores, but the rest. I mean when you kept coming back to Ed', I was really convinced you were gay and wanted your share of the fun. It's not like people don't know the Musketeers are gay or anything, we've received messages from guys who are literally begging to take them for one night of fun. So if you don't want the spot, I suggest you leave, we really don't want to fight over this."

They seemed to have talked it all out after I left ... "I ..." I was at a loss of words, that's what I was !

"Look, I'm going to make this simple for you." He said as he stood up "Get on your knees and suck my cock or get out of here." I didn't even think, I just automatically got on my knees, took his pants down and plunged on his cock.

He groaned and took a strong hold of my hair, forcing me to bob up and down.

"Oh yeah, suck that cock !" He exclaimed, just as he forced me down his cock, until I gagged and spluttered. But he didn't let go, and I coughed on his cock, trying to come up again. I whined on his cock and he let my hair go.

"Come on big girl, suck like you mean it !" Fuck, he was so much larger than Edward ! I went down on him again, but pulled off before I gagged, I didn't want to repeat that. Emmett seemed to have other ideas though, because he growled, grabbed my hair and forced me down again. I gagged and tried to pull away but he put both his hands behind my head and forced me even lower on his cock, which started to reach down my throat, opening it up painfully, and making me gag all the while, tear streaming down my cheeks.

After a whole minute of that torture, bobbing up and down, further down each time, he gripped my hair and ripped me of his cock and finished himself off, grunting, unloading in his hand.

I continued to the couch while he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Fuck he was rough ! I could still feel the phantom of his large member down my throat...

He came back, smirking, and I tried to stand up as steadily as possible "You're going to have to practice cock sucking if you're going to be our bitch for the week." He anchored himself in front of me, and started palming me through my jeans, while I stood unmoving, looking away, not wanting to see his face when he realized I was hard as fuck.

He grinned "Yeah, I knew you were enjoying it deep down !"

The day went by slowly, made torture with my blue balls. I had a hard time getting over the fact that he had molested me and I had gotten hard. The worst part was I didn't even complain ! I was pretty sure I even moaned on his cock once or twice !

So it was with a hard-on that I was kneeling in front of the door at 16.00, when Emmett arrived with a large smile. He patted my head while he opened the door, and I followed him in.

Again, we went for a run, then I had to work out naked. Except this time, I had a full blown erection all the while. I achieved the same amount of exercise as the day before, except I had to push myself even more considering my arms and abs were sore.

When it was over, Emmett ordered me to lie down on the bed. I was trembling at this point, not only with the physical effort, but with dread and excitement. What else would he make me do ? I knew he was going to ask me to suck him off again, but ...

When I was in bed, he took his shirt off and crawled over me, so his cock was hanging over my head. I had heard of this ... 69 I believe it was called ... "Suck" Was all he said before he went down on me. I tried to buck in his mouth, but he held my hips firm to keep me from fucking his face. I got a full view of his abs, his powerful calves, his strong arse. I had never been turned on by a guy before, but that didn't mean that I had never had a curious eye. I had always put that on the account of competition for girls, but maybe it was something else ... God the feeling of his wet mouth around my cock ! It was better than any fantasy I had ever had ! It was-

"Oh FUCK !" I exclaimed when he flicked his tongue.

I stuck out my tongue and started to lick his cockhead. That didn't satisfy him though, for he surfaced from my cock with a hot 'pop' and growled "Take it all and suck me off !"

He lowered his hips and I guided his cock in my waiting mouth. As much as I thought that I was starting to get the hang of this, he still made me gag and brought tears to me eyes. He fucked my face, and any attempt to control his wild hips was a loss of time, so I just let him stick his huge cock down my throat. I think he got off on my gagging noises...

Much too soon I was feeling my cock pulsate. I had never had a blowjob, not even a handjob, so I wasn't exactly going to last. I came while I coughed on his cock, and he sucked it all up greedily. That was such a rush ! I continued to suck and gag for a while, until he pulled off and finished himself in his hand like that morning. I was grateful, I didn't exactly want him to cum in my mouth. I might be okay with sucking, but that would have been pushing it !

I got up and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, naked with my cock slowly going limp. Emmett turned to face me and said with a gentle smile "So, be honest, didn't you enjoy that ? The fact that there are no strings attached, or that no one is judging you ?"

I shrugged, I really needed time to process all of this ...

"Well, you can go, be here tomorrow same time for Paul."

Again, I couldn't be out fast enough. And again, I was in bed, jerking myself off. This time though, I didn't find it disgusting. I had always been irritated by girls and all their jealousy, I had been worried about how good I would be in bed and if a girl would make fun of me for some reason. With Emmett it was simple, suck for dear life and he's happy ... I couldn't deny that it turned me the hell on !

And I had taken the time to admire Emmett's naked body. The guy was perfect ! I wasn't a great fan of Edward's lean body, but Emmett ... Oh. My. God ! Plus he wasn't as dry as Edward, not once I took out the stick I had up my arse anyway.

At this point, there weren't many things I was sure of, but there were a few. First, I loved getting blown. Two, I didn't mind giving a blowjob, even though I preferred Edward's gentler way. Well, Emmett's dominating style was a turn on, but gagging and coughing wasn't fun. Three, now I really wanted to be part of that Order of theirs.

* * *

Day 3

I woke up the next morning at 7:45AM, feeling miserable. My arms were sore as hell, I had a raging morning woody, and I was utterly spent. Nonetheless, I courageously sat up, jumped out of bed, spent fourteen minutes under the shower, before jumping into my clothes and knocking on the door at 8AM sharp.

The door opened and Paul let me in. Without a word, he gave me the money to go buy breakfast, which I did obediently. When I came back, we ate it together. He didn't seem much happier than Edward or Emmett to take me in. I was really starting to wonder who actually wanted me in there enough to convince the others ! Sure, Emmett had been motivated, but he didn't exactly seem engaging the previous day.

Then again, he did say that I had disappointed him by being stubborn and reluctant … So I guess I could get Emmett on my side easily enough. And he did seem much happier about me being there by the end, when I started getting into that gay stuff, so hopefully I was already kind of in his good books, or at least he hadn't written me off yet.

Edward I think wasn't too happy because he was the leader; he was probably the one to protect the two others, the brain of the group… So he was probably afraid of me coming to fuck everything up between them or something. Which I could understand too, I would just have to prove him wrong !

But Paul ? I didn't know anything about him except his name … Well, I could try to get to know him ! Right. Let's try to find something to ask …

"So what's the plan for today ?"

He didn't look up from his breakfast. "Same as with Ed' and Em', pushing a bit the workout maybe, we'll see how well you do."

I nodded, pretending to be thoughtful. Well, I kind of was, except I was trying to figure out something to ask that would actually get him to talk …

"And what's going to happen tomorrow and when there are two of you around ?"

He looked up this time, and seemed to choose his words carefully "Ed' told you that we would get you to open up, but we're keeping it a surprise. You'll enjoy it if you relax, but if you're all nervous about it you won't like it. Trust me, I'm an expert in that area."

Ok, makes no sense whatsoever to me … Guess I would just have to wait and find out ! It's not like it could be worse than having to streak and suck a guy's cock anyway !

He took a deep breath "Right, clean this up and we're off !" I did as I was told.

When I was done he gave me his back which I took docilely and we marched out. On the way he suddenly started to tell me a few things.

"Seeing as we're Wednesday and we don't have lectures on the afternoon, I want you to knock on the door at 2PM. Tomorrow, same time, but go to the double room, the one we used Sunday night, just knock like you've done so far. Don't be late or we'll be cross. Also, you'll be busy with me all afternoon, so you can't have any plans."

I nodded, and after a while, he added "We discussed your workout sessions with Ed' and Em', and we'll be increasing the sit-ups this afternoon, but I think you're at our level. We'll do more push-ups, but with a lot of time in between to try to get you to catch up. The weights I think we'll forget, otherwise your arms are going to die. Ed' also told me you suck at jogging, so I'm going to push you further, and we'll do squats. I'm also going to stretch you afterwards since it's going to be an intense afternoon, that way I'll get to see how flexible you are. If we have time we'll also do some sprinting, but seeing your build you shouldn't have a lot of trouble with that."

I was in for a treat this afternoon … I sighed internally at the prospect of those things I would endure, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed Thursday ! Good thing he thought about the stretching… But I wasn't flexible – like, at all, so he wouldn't be impressed by that. Well, nothing I would be able to do about that !

Stretching. He said he was going to stretch me, and I could bet I was going to be naked. Gosh that would be awkward … I just hoped he would be as 'professional' about it as Edward and Emmett had been. Neither had been openly ogling when I worked out – well, there was the 69 with Emmett, but that was different, I was done with my workout.

We arrived at the Campus, and split ways. My friends were starting to ask questions about why I looked so tired and closed down, but I couldn't be fucked. I didn't actually care what they thought, sure, they were good enough friends, but I was hoping to get much better friends !

The hours stretched painfully slowly. The lecturer was babbling about quantum physics. Why did I take physics again ? Oh yeah, only topic I remotely liked … I sighed and waited impatiently for the moment when I would be able to rush home, which I did as soon as the lectures came to an end.

I downed some lunch and was in front of the door at 2PM. I wasn't looking forward to the long afternoon of working out that was on the menu … I knocked, feeling the usual mix of excitement and dread bubble up in me. Paul opened the door but didn't let me in.

"Go put on something suitable, we're going running right now, that way we get some light." I nodded and trotted to my room, putting on the now very smelly clothes I'd used Monday and Tuesday. Clothes I never kept very long … I returned to that room of theirs and knocked again.

Paul opened for the second time, glanced at my clothes and stepped out of his room without a word. When we were out in the street, he declared "Right, we're running the way Ed', Em', and I run when we don't have a lot of time, we'll see how well you do."

And with that, he screwed in a pair of headphones and started jogging. I followed silently, steeling myself for a long boring run. I hated running …

When we FINALLY were back to the hall of residence, sweat was running down my torso and chest, my hair was flat out, and my eyebrows were so wet they were blinding me. Paul didn't look as chipper as Emmett and Edward had after our runs, so I think this was much nearer their usual jogging distance. I felt like lying down on the pavement to try and catch my breath, but Paul was already striding up the stairs to his bedroom, so I had no choice but to follow.

As soon as we entered his room though, I collapsed on the floor, my chest heaving, and stars and my legs burning. Fuck, I had some serious catching up to be at their level ! Not that I didn't already know that … Oh well !

Paul sat down on the bed, breathing deeply, and again I was happy to see that he looked short on breath, unlike Edward and Emmett.

When I was able to sit up, Paul was lying on the bed, listening to his music. He noticed I sat up, took the headphones off and said "I'll let you rest for fifteen minutes; you can go back to your room if you don't want to stick around here." I opted to stay here, there wasn't much I could do anyways. Taking a shower would be pointless, as was changing clothes. So I waited, slowly controlling my breath and feeling my heart rate slow down a decent speed.

When the minutes were over, I was finally starting to feel my legs again. Paul sat up and turned his iPod off "So, how about we start with the push-ups ?"

I nodded, happy that he hadn't asked me to strip. I immediately took the position, resting on my knees until he told me how many I was supposed to do.

"Well come on then, you know the drill ! Strip and give me forty !" I rolled my eyes as I did what he asked me to do. He made me do two series, kindly let me collapse for the second time of the day, and told me to take ten, which I happily did. After that he had me do squats, two times thirty to be precise, and that was probably the exercise that made me blush the most … He was standing right in front of me while my cock and balls jutted up and down, sweat making me glisten in the late afternoon light. But I didn't utter a word, and he seemed happy with how I was doing.

After five minutes, he had me do another two series of push-ups, which I could have sworn made my arms flame up. After another ten minutes, he declared "Time for sit-ups !"

I sighed, lied down, but he stopped me when I was about to lift my legs and completely reveal myself again. That's when he started to strip. Now this was getting worrying, why would he need to be naked for this … ? Well, I soon discovered. He said "Every time you sit up you're going to kiss my arse." He went to straddle me but I crawled away before he had time to.

"Wow, wait ! I'm not fooling around with a guy's arse … Sucking is bad enough !" He stood up stark naked without an ounce of modesty and looked at me hard for a second.

"Well, that's really too bad, 'cause I was planning on having you rim me later on."

I gaped. Was he serious ? He seemed to be … Oh shit, I had never thought they would try to get me involved into … _that_ kind of stuff. I just assumed they would be happy enough choking me on their monster cocks, but now he wanted me to … lick … his sweaty arse ?!

"Seeing your expression I'm guessing that's not going to happen." He shrugged "Well, get out so I can get Edward to rim me instead." He said it so simply, like it was the most evident thing in the world, like Edward would be happy to do it for him, that I was stunned. Until it finally dawned that Edward probably _would_ be happy to do it.

Now you can draw that little light which flickers on in the light-bulb. That's what Edward said ! They're these strange friends with benefits. My cock hardened in half a second, I could imagine myself asking Emmett for a blowjob every single morning … My mouth watered; or we could do that 69 again …

I lied down, signifying to Paul I was going to go through with it. Ok, I might get sick licking his arse, but after this week I was going to paradise, I could endure a little weird stuff ! Besides, there were all those reasons I mentioned before too, so I couldn't bring myself to walk out of there.

He crawled on all fours above me, with his arse to me. Well, let's just say I got on with it, kissing his arse, so to speak ! When I was done, my face felt like it was going to melt if the temperature continued to rise … I had probably never been that red.

A few minutes later he had me do another series of push-ups, after what I collapsed on the floor, panting. At this point, all ideas of intimacy had disappeared, I was simply too exhausted.

"Good, now let's do some stretching before you cool down !"

I chuckled nervously as he said that, at least after that I would be done ! Paul had me sit with my legs far apart, he sat opposite me, and asked me to give him my hands, which I promptly did. He then proceeded to pull them slowly until it started to stretch, and kept the position for a few seconds.

Then he had me lie on my side, fold a leg back, and he took hold of one of my shoulders and one of my legs, before again slowly pulling on both until my muscle stretched, keeping the pose for a few seconds. He did the other leg, and then had me stand up. He asked me to raise an arm, fold it and put it behind my head, before he grabbed it and pulled it down slowly. Again I kept the pose for a while, feeling my muscle burn deliciously.

"Ok, good. Now I want you to lick my arsehole and you can get out of here and do whatever you do on Wednesday evenings."

I nearly swooned at the idea of the disgusting taste … I shivered from head to toe, and turned around to see Paul sitting on the bed, lying slightly back, with his legs widely spread, looking at me expectantly.

Don't think about it, Jake. Just do it, don't think about anything !

I slowly approached him, crouched to be level with this arse and with a grimace, started to near my head, sticking my tongue shyly out. I heard Paul grunt before I felt a hand on the back of my head.

I widened my eyes as I realized what was happening. By the time that happened though it was too late, Paul had pushed my head deep between his legs, and my tongue was touching his musky rim.

I found the taste was not nearly as bad as I feared it would be, but it wasn't exactly nice either.

"Come on, lick it and you can go idiot !"

I rolled my eyes between his legs, and with his balls resting on my brow, I stuck my tongue out further, taking a good hard lick at his hole. This time I scrunched up my face, his hole didn't taste good … Ugh !

* * *

Please review ! Next chapter is the next-to-last and will be posted next week !


	4. Days 4 & 5

A/N: Thanks to ZacTy2010 for the beta correction. This is probably not the most interesting chapter, but I really wanted it in here, so here we go ... Next chapter will be loaded with sex of all kinds !

A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, but all my stories are going to suffer of this in the next two or three weeks until the eastern break ... Sorry again !

**Waning: M/M lemons - Hazing.**

* * *

**Day 4**

8:00 I was in front of the double room this time, and I knocked. Immediately the door opened, and Edward and his stern face appeared. He moved back so I could come in.

I was immediately assaulted by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I hummed in delight, hoping I would be able to eat something better than the usual cafeteria food I had been eating since the beginning of the week.

Paul was in there too, he smiled tightly at me and invited me to join him at table, where he was sitting. It wasn't a table, really. They had simply joined together both their desks and arranged three chairs around it. The table was in one half of the room, while the two beds were in the other half, each in one corner; however the traces on the floor made me think they probably didn't always stay in their respective corners …

When I sat there with Paul while the leader was serving us all a mountain of bacon and scrambled eggs, it all made me feel different about the Order. This wasn't longer a university brotherhood; it was like their own little family… All three probably ate here before I butted in, who knew, maybe even all three slept together) at night ?

Suddenly, I started to doubt Edward's casual words _'Emmett, Paul, and I are friends with benefits, we want to live life to its fullest.' _Was there more than what Edward was letting on ? I was starting to wonder all kinds of things, did they have individual boyfriends ? How did they keep their boyfriends from getting jealous if so ? If not, were there feelings deeper than Edward was willing to admit ?

I didn't have the answer to all questions, but I had the answer to a question I had been asking myself frequently of late: yes, I really wanted to be part of their Order. I wanted to have what they had, this makeshift family of theirs.

"We have some Clementine juice and some Grapefruit juice Jacob if you want some." Edward provided cordially.

"I would love to taste the Clementine one !"

Paul reached to a tiny fridge they had in the room and pulled out a large pack of juice, before serving me a generous portion and one to himself. Without a word he put it back, retrieved another pack and served Edward a large dose of juice, which I guessed was Grapefruit. These guys lived in perfect synchrony… It really was endearing to see how they worked together, and I had been in the room a mere couple of minutes !

Edward ate incredibly fast. When he was done, he put his cutlery down, put his elbows on the table, crossed his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

"So Jacob, tell me, what do you think of how everything has been going up until now ? And don't be afraid of being honest and crude !"

I crammed a few more streaks of bacon in my mouth, swallowed thickly, before putting my fork down and answering carefully "I'm not a huge fan of the being naked all the time … I like that you take the workout and the training so seriously seeing what you do weekly. I want to join your circle more and more each time I get to know you. I would also love to know each of you more than I do, but I'm hoping I'll get to do that later on. I must say I can't wait for the week to be over though …"

Edward smiled a little before he said "Like I said, you're going to be naked a lot, even more so from now on, so I hope you can get used to that ! Apart from that, don't worry, you'll get to know us in time. Right, now do the dishes !"

I rolled my eyes at the not so subtle change in topic and piled the plates, collected the cutlery and glasses. I went to their sink in the bathroom, where I had the incredibly joy to find the pans used to fry the eggs and bacon tossed carelessly. I suppressed a groan and set about to clean the dishes.

Like all previous days, we then made our way to the campus together, me carrying three bags this time – and starting to resemble a mule. We split ways and I went to my lectures. I didn't see anymore of them until 4PM when I presented myself in front of the double room and knocked.

Edward opened the door and let me in. He motioned for me to sit on one of the beds, facing Paul and him.

"Right, for the rest of the week's program. You're doing good enough in the muscle area, so from now on you'll just be coming with us to the gym whenever we go – that's if you make it through the week. So no workout or jogging from now on. If you get inducted, you'll have to jog with us twice a week, in groups of two or four. That also goes for the gym, twice a week, in groups of two or four. Usually we all go together to make sure we all go, but now we can split in two groups seeing as that way no one is left out.

Other than that; you've seen that we all use the rooms in the way that suits us best, and we have no problem swapping. I'm guessing you'll want to keep your privacy, although you might change your mind later on. In any case, you can stay in your room every night if you want, except if two of us need an alone room during the same night, in which case we'll ask you to share this room with someone else. You're invited to have breakfast with us every morning, on the only condition that you participate with the expenses and chores. We usually dine together too, whether it is take out, cafeteria or night out, and same as before, that's up to you if you want to come or not. On a general basis though, I think it'd be a good idea if you came, otherwise you'll never really be a part of the group if you play solo.

As for the Musketeer nights, we won't take you with us before you've got a basic training in stuff like martial arts, sword play, and other things you can't do without; but as soon as you've got the basics you'll come with us. To finish, we often invite each other to our respective houses, and luckily all our parents are comfortable with our little group. Obviously you'll be invited to tag along, and if you don't want your parents to know about any of this we totally understand.

That's the general stuff, anything you want to ask or add ?"

I shrugged, "Nope, sounds perfect !"

"Ok, now, for what will be happening to you. Well, I'll let you discover bit by bit for each day, but we'll be easing on the humiliating, and starting to open your mind to new ... _things _and ... _techniques_, which hopefully you'll like ! Before anything though, you'll clean the whole room, bathroom included. Don't forget the shower; it's starting to be filthy... Oh ! And before I forget, be here half an hour earlier tomorrow."

I took a deep breath, steeled myself and set about to do what was expected of me.

It took me about an hour to get the whole room spotless. Edward and Paul had joined the two beds before I started, and were lying next to each other, one reading a book, the other listing to his iPod while observing my actions.

By the time I was done, I was sweaty and my sore arms were screaming in protest. I put all the products and hoover away, stood straight up and stretched my back which gave out a few 'crack's.

Paul and Edward slowly returned their full attention to me, one unscrewing his ear plugs while the other took the time to finish his page, mark it and put down the book.

Paul then grinned "Good, now you're going to fuck me !"

I wasn't even really surprised. Well, I hadn't thought he would be quite as blunt, but I guessed this would come. As long as no one went anywhere near my arse, I'd be happy. Plus, I honestly couldn't wait to see what THAT felt like !

Edward chuckled "Like you will probably notice, Paul is our dear, favourite, eager bottom." He glanced to his friend before adding with a smirk " And he has talked for weeks about getting you to fuck him ..."

I smiled, unbelieving, as Paul stripped in half a second and sat up on all fours on the bed. My eyebrows shot up at his eagerness, this was different for sure from all those accounts of guys who had to beg their girlfriends to let them do anything at all ... Maybe I hadn't been comfortable with the idea of all this gay stuff at first, but after what Paul made me do, this seemed like a piece of cake !

"You'll need to be naked for that, Jacob." I shook my head and started stripping slowly. Getting hard would definitely not be a problem, I was already way too eager.

Edward chuckled when he saw my erection spring free "Oh so Jacob isn't as straight as he would like us to think ..." He handed me a small plastic pack which contained a condom that I put on immediately.

I shrugged with one shoulder and jumped on the bed, before realizing I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Edward joined us on the double bed and started explaining "Today I'll take care of preparing Paul so you don't hurt him, but you'll more than likely have to do it yourself next time you want some fun, so I suggest you pay attention."

Edward produced a tube of something, opened it and coated his fingers with the substance inside. Lubricant I think they called it ... Or whatever, it's supposed to make things ... Glide easier !

With one hand he spread Paul's arse cheeks, while he spread the lube on the pink hole with the other one, slowly circling around. Paul dropped his head and let out a short moan. I was entranced, this looked weird. Firstly it seemed like I was intruding in a private scene of their makeshift household. Edward was whispering things to Paul while one finger slowly pressed inside, made slick with lubricant. Paul on the other hand was moaning and writhing on the bed, not anymore resting on his elbows but had let his shoulders drop to the bed, while his head was tilted to the side, his eyes watching Edward hungrily.

Edward's middle finger very slowly penetrated deeper, reaching the first then the second knuckle. His other hand was no longer spreading the cheeks but was holding Paul's hard cock, pumping it excruciatingly slow; I had no idea how Paul could withstand such a slow motion ...

The middle finger slowly pulled back before pushing back it in, going slightly further than the second knuckle, Paul started to pant. After about twenty seconds of this motion, Edward pulled the finger out entirely, went to sit beside Paul instead of behind, let his cock go and bent forward to kiss Paul.

My eyes widened comically, friends with benefits who _kiss_ ? Definitely more than friends ...

While he kissed Paul, the lubricated hand went back to behind Paul, and two fingers pressed at the entrance. Edward pulled away from the kiss and proceeded to stroke his hair lovingly while Paul took deep calming breaths. I watched as the hole stretched painfully to accommodate the two fingers. This was so hot ! I had to make a real effort not to take myself in hand and jerk myself stupid by the scene I was only a spectator to.

Edward again fucked Paul with the fingers for a little while before starting to scissor his fingers gently, spreading Paul further. At one point he crooked his fingers and Paul bucked and cursed. If it hadn't been for his cock twitching, I would have thought Edward had done something painful. It must have been the infamous prostate I had heard so little about ...

When Paul's cock started leaking, Edward pulled his fingers out, making Paul whine and turned to me "Ok, you're up big boy ! Just move very slowly, do anything Paul tells you and you'll be fine. Start with shallow slow thrusts before building in speed and depth. And don't forget to lube yourself up."

I nodded, my mouth dry and excitement running through my body. I grasped my cock, lubing it before kneeing my way behind Paul and pressed myself against his closed entrance. Paul reached with both hands to pull each cheek, presenting his tight pink hole to me. It took all I had to stop myself from cumming on the spot; this was so hot !

"Go on, very slowly." Paul said, sounding tense. I think I would too if I let a stranger access to my most vulnerable part like that.

The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. So I pushed in meekly, but his hole wouldn't bulge. I groaned inwardly and pushed my cock in using my hand to increase the pressure. The hole opened up agonizingly slowly and started to engulf my cockhead. His entrance was incredibly tight, I would be hard pressed to avoid cumming to early !

I continued to press in until I was halfway in. Seeing as Paul wasn't complaining or saying anything, I took Edward's advice and pulled back out before pushing back in, making sure to stay shallow and slow. God how I wanted to ram my cock home and feel the pressure all around it !

After a few shallow thrusts Paul whimpered "Ok, deeper, I won't stand this torture for long ..."

I happily complied, pushing my cock about three quarters in and pulling back out, increasing the speed slowly so at to not go mad with lust. I groaned when I pushed back in, feeling his hot, sticky, velvet entrance around my needy cock.

"Ok Jacob, deeper and faster now or I'm riding you." I moaned at the simple idea of Paul jumping up and down on my dick.

I pulled out quickly and pushed back in completely. Two things happened at once. I almost came and Paul yelled out "OH FUCK YES !"

I took it as my cue to carry on. I fucked him hard, not letting him rest. At one point his hand shot down towards his cock and started jerking himself quickly.

A few thrusts later I came with a grunt, not being able to hold on for any longer in Paul's painfully tight hole. I slowed my movements down until the friction made me hiss, at which point I pulled out entirely. Paul was fisting himself furiously and came soon after me with a long moan.

He rolled aside and lied down on his back, breathing deeply. I was still on my knees, recovering from the incredible orgasm.

"Right, whenever you're done you can go, Jacob."

* * *

**Day 5**

7:30 I was in front of the door and I knocked, feeling like I had been doing this for months.

Emmett opened with a dazzling smile. I nodded curtly and entered the room, noticing Paul sitting at the table, an empty plate in front of him.

Paul smiled when he turned to me and said "Hey Black ! Your turn to make breakfast !"

It definitely was another atmosphere without Edward around.

I went to the small fridge, retrieved the eggs and the bacon, and went to the tiny kitchenette they had in a corner. It took me a while to fry all the bacon and all the eggs, but eventually I was done, so I returned to serve Paul and Emmett.

We ate in silence.

When we were done, Emmett asked "Do you have a 9AM lecture ? 'Cause I don't start before 11, so if you don't want to head to campus right now you can stay here ..."

I was very grateful. Twice now I had had to show up two hours early at the Campus to carry someone's bag. Maybe I would even get to catch up on some sleep ...

"I don't start before 11 either, so if you don't mind I'd like to stay here."

Emmett nodded and smiled, before jumping onto the double bed and splaying himself across it. Paul prepared himself for his lectures and left without a word. I couldn't get a read on this guy ... Sometimes he was all happy and sometimes it was like he wanted nothing less than murdering me.

"Do the dishes, Jake." Emmett ordered lazily from where he was comfortable lying. I rolled my eyes and obeyed, doing a quick work out of washing everything out.

I then sat down on the unoccupied side of the bed, and when Emmett didn't so much as flutter an eyelid, I allowed myself to lie down next to him. We stayed like that for a while, dozing off and waking up every so often.

After a little while, Emmett said "Ed' said you wanted to get to know us better, but he and Paul don't think that's a good idea. They think we should wait and see if you're able to adapt to us. But I think you won't be able to unless you know us, so if you don't say anything to Paul or Ed, I can tell you a little. If you want, that is."

I sat up and eagerly said "Yeah, I'd love to ! And don't worry, I won't tell them."

Emmett was still laying with his eyes closed when he started explaining things. I don't think he planned any of this, he just said stuff as he thought of them, in total disorder "Edward is a bit of a lone wolf. He doesn't have any friends except Paul and I, so I think he's worried you'll take us away from him somehow and he'll end up alone. He loves this brotherhood thing too, so I think he's worried you're going to mess something up and we'll have to end it or something ...

Paul is the biggest slut you'll ever meet. And I don't mean that in a bad way, but he just can't enough sex. He's both Ed and my bottom, he loves getting fucked. I think he's worried you'll replace him too. But I don't see how he could think that seeing as you've probably never been fucked. But he thinks you're really cute too, so I think he's got mixed feelings. He thought you were a lousy fuck though yesterday, said you lasted five seconds, that you didn't even try to get him off(,) and that he had to do it all himself... But he's being childish, you were told to fuck him and you did just that, plus you probably don't have a clue how to please someone like Paul.

Paul and Ed' are a bit closer to each other than I am to them, too. They were boyfriends when I met them. They kind of included me into their relationship, but I think they really love each other. They used to be together for the great sex, but I think now it's something else. They don't tell me what happens between them because they're afraid to hurt me and all, which is really nice of them, but I'm not blind either. They know like I do that this brotherhood won't last forever. A few weeks ago I saw Edward browse for rings on his computer. I think he's wondering about asking Paul to marry him or something like that. I don't know how you could want to marry that young, but I guess if they're in love they should go for it."

He stopped talking and I stayed frozen, soaking it all in. After a few minutes I asked "And how do you feel about all that ?"

Emmett still didn't move when he answered "I'm happy for them. I don't love them or anything, I'm just happy with this friends with benefits thing we've got going on. It makes me wish I had something like they have though ..." He opened his eyes and looked hard at me "Which is why I thought it'd be interesting to get you in the group. You're cute, I like you, and I thought you were gay, so I was hoping we could pair off when Ed and Paul do." He closed his eyes again "Guess I was wrong."

I thought hard about what he said, and I recalled that I had found Emmett was by far the most handsome of them all "Maybe you weren't ..."

He immediately opened his eyes and sat up "Well, we'll just have to see, won't we ?" He jumped out of bed and added "Come on, it's 10:40, time to leave !"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it ! Sorry for the wait, and I'll do my best to get next chapter - the last chapter - by next week-end !


	5. Days 6 & 7

A/N: Last chapter ! Check out the warnings in case there's something you don't like. Please be warned, they're a bit rough on Jake ! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to zac' for the beta.

**Warnings: M/M lemons, bondage, toys, rough sex, foursome, D/s.**

* * *

Day 6

I knocked at the door at 9AM. They hadn't given me any instructions, so I gave myself some sleep.

Emmett opened the door, looking sleepy. He moved away and I entered the double room. Strangely enough though, he was alone.

"Hum, Ed' is with Paul in the other room, they wanted to have some fun together."

I felt sad for Emmett. Had they left him alone like this ? Why ? Because they liked each other more or because he liked me and they didn't approve ? But I knew better than to comment.

"That means I get to spend the day alone with you, Jake. What'd you say about that ?" Emmett asked, keeping a very neutral face. To mask his disappointment in case I wasn't excited or because it didn't faze him ?

I grinned "I can't wait !"

"Well, let's get to it ! Want some breakfast ?"

"Yes, please !"

"Well, help me prepare it, it'll go faster. You can set the table." We each did our part, like a married couple that had been doing it for a while. We functioned well together and soon breakfast was ready.

We both ate heartily, stuffing ourselves with bacon and eggs. When we were done, I was ordered to do the dishes. I didn't comment on the fact that it would go faster if he helped, but I still thought it very loudly ! Anyway, I did the dishes.

When I was done, Emmett turned to me, dressed in workout clothes "Right, we're going for a run, I need some air. After that we'll have some fun ..."

I didn't let myself think too much about what was to come. Surely there would be a blowjob involved ... Would he let me fuck him ? I would have drooled at the idea had he not been right there staring at me !

"Go on then ! Go put something suitable on for running, I'll meet you outside in five."

I strode to my room, changed and darted out. I didn't know how I was expected to run with my belly full of bacon and eggs, but I guess I'd just have to manage !

We ran for nearly two hours. At first I was uncomfortable, knowing how full my stomach was, but quickly I got the hang of it. After an hour and a half though, my legs started to burn. By the end I was exhausted – nothing new there, though.

I was once again satisfied to note that Emmett was panting and sweating: it seemed like I wasn't dreadfully useless at running. We slowly made our way back to the double room. Once there, Emmett pealed his shirt off.

"Strip boy." He told me. I rolled my eyes but obeyed wordlessly, not even blushing.

"Good, now I'm going to have some fun; I'm going to tie you up to the bed and blindfold you. Hop on."

I blinked a few times. When I regained speech I exclaimed "What ?!"

He motioned towards the bed impatiently "Come on, you know the drill, hop on or get out !"

"No, wait, are you serious ?"

"Yes, I'm going to cuff you naked to the bed and do whatever I want with you. Now get on with it, I'm not a patient guy."

"What's 'whatever I want' ?"

"Whatever I want." Came the obvious answer.

I sighed, looked a last time to Emmett, who simply tapped his index on his forearm, telling me to hurry up. I hopped on the bed and looked up at my hazer cautiously. That kicked him into action: he slumped to his knees, retrieved something from under the bed, then went to lock the door. He then came back, and took hold of the cardboard box that had been hidden under the bed.

He dumped the box on the bed, took the lid off and immediately picked out something that looked like a leather blindfold.

"Emmett, do we really have to do the blindfold ... ?" I asked, hoping to at least get away from _that_.

"Quite whining. I have a gag in here too, I won't hesitate to use it if you're bitching." He said. That shut me up. I raised my head to allow him to place the blindfold.

Then I waited. He didn't do or say anything.

I shivered – god I hated this !

Then I felt his hand on my chest, which made me jump

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I just enjoy having you entirely at my mercy." His hand trailed down to my pubes, before slowly stroking my limp cock. The effect wasn't immediate, but I felt the blood flow into my dick, which slowly started to grow and harden.

"That's it, feel my touch." His hand grabbed my sac and gave a firm squeeze, which made me yelp and sit up.

"Ok, lie down, hands above your head, spread your arms and legs to each corner." His hand came back to my chest and pressed down, forcing me to lie down.

"Jacob, quicker, spread eagle for me, now." I reluctantly and hesitantly spread my arms and legs as ordered.

"That's a good boy." He said, before I felt him scratch leather cuffs to both my wrists, which he pulled back sharply, making my breath hitch, and I heard them be scratched to the frame.

"Spread your legs more than that." I timidly opened them a tad bit more.

"Come on, don't be a girl, open your legs wide !" I widened the gap, but not by much. Seeing as I was on the double bed, I would have to open them really wide if he wanted to fasten them – no doubt that was the point of this. I didn't mind that much being tied up to bed, but opening myself up like that revealed areas that were best hidden – it's not like they were actually going to be used !

He tugged on both my ankles and tied them to the frames too. I felt my face heat up, I was incredibly vulnerable like this.

"Good, now I'll be able to get to that tight little hole of yours I've been dreaming about fucking."

"What ?! No, no, no ! No, untie me !" I protested.

"So you didn't think that was going to happen ? Anyway, if I untie you, you're leaving, is that what you want ?"

"Yes ! No ! I don't know ..."

"Thought so. Well, while you make up your mind, I'm going to have some fun." I felt his strong hand grab my now soft cock and jerk it a few times. Before long I was erect again, and incapable of rational thought.

"Oh God yes !" I felt a hand slither down beneath my sac, and further down. I felt a lubricated finger circle my hole, but I was too lost in the sensation his hand was giving me.

I felt something wet on my cock. "FUCK YES !" He was sucking me.

I felt his finger plunge into my arse "NOOOO !" I wailed, feeling the muscles painfully stretch around the intrusion.

His expert blowjob however made any attempt at stopping him futile. He fingered me ruthlessly, before adding two other fingers.

I squirmed "Wait – FUCK – wait, hurts ! Oooooh !" Two many feelings were assailing my brain – pain as my unused muscles were stretched, pleasure as he found a spot deep within me.

"Take, it Jake boy, you know you like it !" As soon as I finally was getting used to the burn of my stretched muscles, he pulled his fingers out. His ministrations on my cock didn't stop, merely slowed down.

A wet finger traced the outline of my nipple, before Emmett pinched it, making me buck and yelp.

"Now comes the hard part, Jake. You're going to beg me to fuck you, and you better make me believe it." His hand left both my cock and nipple. I felt his hot breath on my throat.

A gentle kiss was pressed there. "Go on, Jake, _beg_."

"Please touch me !" I begged when he continued kissing my throat, every now and then he pressed his lips to my collarbone, or nipping on my earlobe.

"No, beg me to fuck you, and if you make it good I'll help you with your ... _problem_." He emphasized his point by ghosting his hand over my raging hard-on.

"Nnng – Come on, Em', please !"

I felt his tongue trail over my Adam's apple. "Please what, Jake ?"

I jerked against my bonds, desperate to jerk myself, but refusing to submit. "Shh, Jake, stop wriggling and beg me to fuck you. Beg me to make you my bitch, go on."

When he grazed his teeth against my excited nipple while palming my balls, it proved to be my breaking point "FUCK ME !"

"You can do better." He declared, the smirk audible. He bit down slightly on the nipple and gave a gentle squeeze to my testicles.

"Please fuck me Emmett ! Please ! Please fuck me, touch me, ANYTHING !"

"Who's the bitch ?"

I groaned, refusing to lower myself _that _much, but he took hold of the base of my cock and touched the overly sensitive underside of my cockhead "ME ! Fuck me ! **COME ON !**"

"Alright, you win."

I grunted at that; I win ?!

He unstrapped my legs, put them over his shoulders, positioned himself and penetrated me with a single thrust, his hand over my mouth.

I wailed, but his free hand found my cock, and my wail turned into a squeal – he simultaneously rammed his cock on my prostate and gave my cock a hard pump.

"That's it, you like it, don't you ?"

I groaned, and did my best not to answer, but his hand disappeared from my cock "YES ! YES ! Just PLEASE touch me !"

He chuckled, and started thrusting in me at a maddening pace, not giving me time to adjust to the intrusion. His hand didn't return to my cock.

"EMMMETT ! FUCK ! PLEASE – GOD – Please TOUCH – OOOOH – me !"

"I'm – sorry – I didn't – quite – get that." Emmett exclaimed, punctuating each word with a thrust and a grunt.

"TOUCH ME !" I yelled when he played dumb, while ramming himself on my prostate each time he slippery cock fucked me.

"Ok, ok, no need to yell ..." He half-chuckled half-groaned, before taking my cock in hand FINALLY !

"Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna – OH YEAAAAAAH !" I bellowed when I climaxed, seeing stars.

"Oooh, you're so fucking tight ! Best fucking ass –" Emmett simply grunted and unloaded in the condom.

We both stood still, panting, sweating.

After a minute, Emmett slipped the blindfold off and grinned at me "God, I'm going to be taking this ass every fucking day !"

I groaned "Don't even think about it, I won't be able to sit for a week."

He slipped out of me, disposed of his condom, went to the bathroom, and reappeared a minute later, looking fresh, before slipping on a pair of boxers and untying me.

I immediately sat up and bolted to the bathroom to clean myself up. I cursed under my breath, with every step I took, I felt my sore ass scream in protest.

When I came out again, Emmett was wearing a pair of jeans and was smiling at me "I hope you recover fast, tomorrow I won't be the only one to take your arse."

I sighed "Please say you're not serious..."

He nodded, looking somewhere between sorry and on the verge of breaking into a laugh. I went to collect my clothes, but he stopped me "We're not done."

"You just fucking –" I started, but he raised his finger and I shut up. It wasn't worth failing after ... _this_.

He dug into that dreaded cardboard box and pulled out something.

"Please don't say this is ..." I trailed off.

"This is exactly what it looks like. You're going to wear a dildo all day and all night to make sure you're open for tomorrow, when we'll be using your arse to our hearts' contents."

I gaped "Ok, I know this is initiation and all, but isn't this pushing it a bit ?"

He shrugged "We do this all the time. You probably didn't noticed, but Paul couldn't stand straight or sit down Sunday when we made you sign that stuff. You might as well know, I am a top only, Ed' much prefers to top too, it's only Paul who loves to take it deep. Since you're the rookie, I get to use your ass as much as I want, even after you're through initiation. You get to fuck Paul or Ed' if he'll let you, but your ass is mine, and I'll be collecting ... _often_. If you're not happy you can always clear out, but I would be ready to bet you have never been as excited as five minutes ago when you were screaming that you were my bitch."

I shivered. The authority in his voice was exciting; there was no denying it... I grumbled "Fine ..." And stuck my hand out to receive the ... _toy_.

"Uh, uh, bend over the desk, I get to play with you one last time before you're done. And we won't know whether or not you wear this thing all day and night, but we're going to abuse your little hole tomorrow; it'll hurt a lot less and you'll be a lot less sore if you wear this thing. And if you don't have it deep in your arse when you come tomorrow, you might as well leave. One last thing, it's fitted with a belt, that way you don't have to be worried about it sticking out or anything."

I took a deep breath, and went over to the table, obediently bending over it. It was no use complaining, he would simply tell me to clear out.

"Good boy. Now, this is about one and half times my cock in width, so it's not going to go in easy. Reach behind with your hands and spread your cheeks." I didn't even grumble while obeying.

I felt one of his large hands press down the small of my back, and the lubricated plastic dildo soon nudged my entrance. I clenched my jaw.

"Here we go. If you relax it'll be easier, but it's going in anyway." I did my best to relax myself, but wasn't able to do so much.

The head of the dildo felt enormous. Emmett pushed it in roughly and I couldn't hold back a whine.

"Shut up and take it like a man." He knew where to strike. I immediately stopped whining. Damned Emmett knew me better than I thought.

He let the head stay in me for a few seconds, before slowly screwing the dildo in. I closed my eyes. It hurt. The damned toy was slowly stretching me from the inside, it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

"Good, now it's all the way in. Let your cheeks go and stretch your arms in front of you, we're almost done." I obeyed.

He withdrew the dildo a bit, before ramming it back in and spanking me. I yelped and tried to stand up, but his hand returned to the small of my back and prevented me from straightening up.

"Don't move I want to spank your sexy ass." He spanked me again, and I yelped again.

The dildo moved out, almost all the way, and pressed back in, but this time – "OOOOH !" It stroked my prostate.

"That's it Jake." Emmett said, slapping my arse hard again. I groaned, feeling my cock harden again – already.

He spanked both my cheeks one last time, raining his hands hard on my backside, making the slaps resonate in the room.

"Ok, we're done, you can go jerk off in your room if you want, but I don't advise taking that thing out, you'd have a hard time putting it back in."

He fitted the belt to the dildo, and fastened it loosely around my waist.

"You can go. Tomorrow 10AM be here."

I nodded, blinking. Everything had gone so fast !

He pressed a kiss to my cheek "I hope I wasn't too rough, but I think you can take it. And I think you like it."

* * *

Day 7

The day and night following the scene with Emmett weren't fun. I was quite certain Emmett was dead serious when he said I really should wear that ... _thing_, so I did. But it wasn't fun. Jesus, that thing twisted my insides every time I sat down or walked !

I took it out for necessities and a shower, but it seemed I left it out too long, because it was a bloody pain to put it back in. Well, it didn't really hurt, because I went excruciatingly slowly, and seeing as I didn't have any lube I had to take care of it under the shower. My arse was still sore from the workout it had received – but it wasn't nearly as bad as after Emmett's spanking.

I wasn't sure how I felt about how rough Emmett had been. He got one thing right though, I had never been as aroused as I had the previous day, but it did still feel ... weird, to let him take complete control like that. I still couldn't believe what I had agreed to do. Maybe I enjoyed it more than I cared to admit...

At ten on Sunday morning, I knocked on the door.

Emmett opened, with his trademark grin. I entered to see Edward and Paul chatting over breakfast. They looked up, and for the first time, Paul smiled genuinely at me.

"Hey, Jake ! Last day !" Paul exclaimed.

Even Edward half smiled "You've done good, Jacob. If you get through today I think we'll make a fine team all four of us."

Emmett sat down between Edward and Paul on the squared table, and I took the place in front of him.

"Someone certainly changed his tune... Sit down, Jake !" Emmett noted cheekily. I smiled at him – I could already feel the bond forming between the two of us. He might be right, it seemed like he and I could share something while the two others teamed up. Maybe this four group thing could get really exciting. Although Emmett's roughness of the previous day had thrown me off, this intimate breakfast renewed my determination.

Correction, when I say it threw me off, I meant that I was surprised at how much of a turn on it was …

I could already see myself like this every weekend, laughing with three fabulous friends, one of them I might like more than a friend ...

Edward sat up, and went to fetch a plate, a fork and a knife, before asking "How many pancakes do you want ?"

"Two, please." He nodded, and went fishing into the oven for two steaming pancakes. At first I wondered if they had cooked pancakes in the oven – but I soon realized it was only to keep them warm.

"Want some bacon with that ? We've also got cooked tomatoes if you want, we're mixing English breakfast with American traditional !"

"Yes, thanks, but you don't need to do that, I can take care of it."

His lip twitched into a tiny smile "No, we take turns, today is my day, so you get to sit down and enjoy being served ! It's Emmett's turn to do the dishes, and we've decided to do everything as though you were one of us now. Seeing everything you agreed to do, today shouldn't be too much of a problem. I prepared some fresh apple juice if you want, too."

I nodded, not sure what I should say. Would it be like this every Sunday ? It sounded much too good. Then again, I would have to prepare this every now and then, but I could live with that. My mom had taught me how to cook, so I was confident that I would be able to please them !

We ate slowly, taking all the time in the world, enjoying ourselves as much as possible. Sunday was a precious day.

"Did you know that Billy Arkwright, the captain of the rugby team, is kicking people away from the team on suspicion of being gay ?" Paul asked.

Edward sighed "I thought they would have learnt their lesson with the football player we strapped naked in front of the library ..."

"How about we teach him a little lesson ?"

I hesitated to pitch in, but then decided I would have to gain self-confidence one day or the other "Why don't you tie him up to the rugby field before the practice starts ?"

Emmett chuckled "I knew there was a reason I liked you !"

Paul, overexcited, yipped "Oh, yeah, that's brilliant ! Come on, Ed', let's do it !"

Edward's eyes softened, laughing at Paul's reaction and said "Yeah, it's an enticing concept. We'll figure out how to do that ! Hopefully we'll soon be four, it'll make things easier."

I smiled, happy they were accepting me much easier than I originally thought, and munched on a pancake topped with maple syrup, thinking I could get used to this much too easily !

We finished the brunch and Emmett stood up, very efficiently doing the dishes. When he was done, I started drumming on the table with my fingers nervously – I still had that fucking thing in my ass, and I had no idea what they had planned for me.

"Right, today we're going to tell you what is going to happen, I think it's fairer to you." Edward declared. I nodded dryly.

"Good, so aside from a little foreplay, we're going to do something called a DP. Know what that is ?"

I shook my head, puzzled. What the hell ?

"Double Penetration ? Two guys fuck you at the same time ? Well, except you'll be sucking Paul off while Em' and I fuck you. So either you agree to do this, in which case strip now, or leave, your choice !"

I sat there, stunned "You're serious ?" Was that even possible ?!

Emmett came to stand behind me "Don't worry, we do this all the time with Paul, it's perfectly safe, you just have to take your time is all !"

Paul smiled knowingly "It'll hurt like a bitch, but it's so fucking good ! I can't do it too often, 'cause otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk, but once every two weeks or so there's nothing better."

Ok, go on Jake, if that guy can do it, you can too ! I stood up and lifted the shirt over my head.

"Yeah ! That's my boy !" Emmett exclaimed, clapping me on the back.

I noticed Edward, who rolled his eyes, before they all stripped to their boxers, leaving only me naked – well, naked with a plug deep in my ass.

"You can take that infernal thing out, now." Emmett told me casually. I grimaced as I did so, whatever lubricant had been used had dried out, the friction wasn't enticing. My cock hung, limp. I had jerked myself off at least two times the day before, with that thing pressed against my prostate.

For a moment we just stood there, in different stages of nakedness, probably waiting for someone – anyone – to make the first move.

Then Edward took command "Ok, it's a tricky position, but we've got it all planned out. Why don't you start by sucking me off a bit? Excite me !"

I got to my knees, right after I saw Paul get on his in front of Emmett. I would have preferred to swap, but it wasn't my choice to make. Instead, I palmed Edward's semi through his boxers, before slipping them off.

I was faced with a hardening cock, which I grabbed gently and jerked a few times, so it got hard, before slowly taking it in my mouth, sucking lightly at first. I flicked my tongue on the cock head, but that was a bad move as I discovered: Edward bucked and made me gag.

Soon, spurting noises filled the room, as both Paul and I sucked Edward and Emmett.

After a minute or so, though, Edward took hold my hair and ripped me of his cock "Enough, I want your ass now." Paul disengaged too, taking his boxers off.

By then we were all naked and aroused, quite a sight to be seen: four handsome teenagers naked in a room...

Edward laid down on the carpeting, before Paul brought a low chair, that he positioned over Edward, who found his torso trapped between the four legs of the hard chair. Paul sat down on the chair and looked smugly at Edward who was wriggling under.

Emmett arrived, with a tube of lube. He lathered one hand with lubricant after having rolled a condom on his and Edward's cocks. I was starting to get nervous, this was all too real ...

Emmett then lubed up Edward's and his cock generously, before turning to me "Come on big guy, time to get _used._"

My heart started drumming "Uh ... ok ..."

He smiled "Don't worry, we won't hurt you ! Now, I want you to stand over Ed', and get down on all fours." I did what I was told, and immediately realized this wasn't going to be comfortable. I couldn't wait to have this over with...

"Good boy, now sit and be pretty while I lube you up." Emmett said, the smirk evident in his voice. I felt his fingers on me, spreading my cheeks. Then two fingers roughly plunged in, making me groan. Thankfully, although I was sore, I was well stretched, so there wasn't much pain.

"Ok, now ride Edward." He directed. I slowly directed myself at Edward, while Emmett took hold of the cock and held it up straight. Soon I was seated, and with minimal pain.

"Good, now don't move while I stretch you some more." Emmett ordered. I waited. God I wanted to bounce up and down on that cock ! I heard Edward grind this teeth, I think we were having the same thoughts ... I felt a finger slowly slide up alongside Edward's cock. This far I was ok, the dildo had been more or less the size I was taking right now.

"Ok, two more fingers and we're good to go." Emmett encouraged. He slipped the finger and two fingers were pressing against my hole. I clenched my teeth, this was going to burn !

Sure enough, as soon as they penetrated the stretched muscle, I grunted.

"You can take it, boy, just calm down." Emmett said, soothingly running his large hand on my back. When his fingers started going deeper, I whined, god my ass felt full !

"Shh, Jake, it's alright." Paul said. He climbed off the chair and slid a hand down to my cock, slowly rubbing his thumb over the cockhead, making me relax all of a sudden. Emmett's fingers dived in to the knuckles, but it didn't feel too bad. He started scissoring them, and he made me buck each time his skilled fingers pushed Edward's cock against my prostate.

"Fuck ! Hurry up, Em' ! I'm not going to last for ages up there !" Edward snapped. His eyes were closed, his fists were balled, and he was taking slow deep breaths. Paul's hands left my cock and he crawled under the chair, awkwardly kissing Edward. I watched, entranced, as the two made out. Fuck it was hot !

"Ok, enough of this two'll have to be enough !" Emmett exclaimed. My eyes widened at the implication. Ok, Black, the final test !

Paul climbed up on that chair of his and said "Ok, Jacob, I want you to take hold of my legs, you don't get to touch yourself. Emmett might help if you're lucky, but I think he'll want to make you cum without any contact. As soon as Emmett is in and you're ok, I want you to suck my cock until I cum, and don't you dare let any cum drip on Ed' !"

At this point my nerves were a mess, so I didn't mind whining "No, please let me touch myself ..."

Emmett gave my ass a hard spank "Shut up ! If you even try to touch yourself I'll have Paul cuff your hands, so don't even think about it."

I grumbled a curse under my breath, and grabbed Paul's legs as instructed. He brought the chair forward a little bit so his cock would be near enough for me to suck.

"Ok, tell me if I'm going too fast, Jake, we don't want it to hurt ... too much."

His cock pressed against my ass. Fuck, it'd never fit !

"No, no, wait !" I said, moving forward, slipping slightly off Edward's cock and putting myself out of reach of Emmett.

"Come on, don't be such a girl." Emmett said, before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back to his cock.

"Ok, but please go slowly ..." I begged.

He didn't answer, but simply started applying pressure. I closed my eyes. With a hard shove, his cockhead went in.

"Wow ! Wait ! Fuck !" I protested immediately, as the pain shot in my backside. I tried to move forward again, but Edward was still gripping my shoulder.

"Shh, calm down, Jake, the worst part is over." He said, running his free hand in my hair, massaging my scalp. Somehow, Edward managed to worm his hand to my cock and jerk it with little dry movements, providing the distraction I needed.

"Oooh ..." I let out as I relaxed, feeling the pain lessen dramatically.

"Sorry, but I can't wait anymore." Emmett said apologetically.

"Wait, what ?" I asked, confused, before I felt him plough his way deeper, slowly but firmly.

"Slow down, slow down." I pleaded, but soon his balls were resting against Edwards' and on my ass.

"OK ! Now you have ten seconds before I drill you senseless !" Edward exclaimed.

Paul chuckled "Poor Eddy ... Hey, how about you suck my cock, Jake ?" I took a deep breath, and leaned forward to suck Paul off. Before I had the time to get to it, though, Edward jerked his hips up, driving him in deep, before he slapped his hips back, making me yelp when his cock slipped out and in again when I fell back on him.

"Ok, enough waiting." Emmett declared before starting to fuck me with all he had. When Edward started jerking his hips up too, I nearly screamed out from the assault in feelings – pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure. At some point Paul grabbed my hair and pulled me down until I was latched on his cock.

One of my hands shot down to my cock, but Paul grabbed it, before taking hold of my other arm and holding them above my head.

The room was filled with a chorus of curses, slippery noises, until I keened on Paul's cock from the lack of feeling on my cock. I let his cock slip out and almost yelled "Somebody touch me !"

Emmett spanked me hard "Suck and shut it !" I moaned, before slumping back to suck on Paul.

Edward was the first to cum, he bellowed a loud "GOOOD !" Before lying down, all sweaty.

Then came Paul "Fuck Yeah !" He said, releasing one of my arms and forcing my head deep on his cock, making sure all his sperm was sent deep into my throat. I gagged on it, but he didn't let go, so I swallowed as best I could the whole thing.

Emmett was still fucking me, but he took a hold of my jutting cock, and when he was about to come, he jerked my dick two or three times, pushing me over the edge. This made my ass muscles clamp on his cock, which in turn made him cum.

We all stayed frozen for a moment, panting, before we slowly disengaged.

Edward stood up, stretched, took a deep breath and said "Fuck, that was hot !"

He turned to me and added"Well, you're now a new member. We'll get you a costume and all of that later. For now I think I want a collective shower and another round of that ass."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
